Degrassi: New Beginnings Season 2
by degrassilover16
Summary: This season the drama ventures into new and more provocative territory as the students of Degrassi must face there most dramatic year, yet. Jane finds out another shocking secret, Jack must deal with the pressers of fame and much more. This year it's all or nothing for the students of Degrassi. Degrassi: All Or Nothing.
1. Characters

Main Characters

**Sophomores **

Dakota Goyo as Jack Simpson: a emo guy who will find out fame is hard to keep.

Cierra Ramirez as Isabella Jones: the preppy girl dealing with weight issues.

Shealeigh as JaneLeah "Jane" Forter: the nice girl who gets some shocking news.

Michael Grant as Gabriel "Gabe" Benson: the jock who makes the wrong choice.

Leah Lewis as Lea Chen: the girl dealing with a dark secret.

Gracie Dzienny as Ashley Eppton: the girl with a drinking problem.

Brandon Tyler Rusell as Gary Haylinn: the bisexual teen dealing with something bad.

Alexander Gould as Alex Callins: the jerk who gets all the girls. **(Upgrade)**

Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Chloe Simon: an actress who has a problem with Jack. **(NEW)**

Tyler Posey as Maddox Beerens: a bad boy who's trying to change. **(NEW)**

**Freshmen **

Bella Thorne as Morgan Peterson: a girl dealing with serious family problems. **(NEW)**

Zendaya as Kira Morley: a girl wanting real friends. **(NEW)**

Jake T. Austin as Miguel Castillo: a rebellious teen. **(NEW)**

Cody Simpson as Bryson Force: a hyper teen who may find love. **(NEW)**

**Adults**

Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson-Mason: Jack's sister who has a lot on her plate.

Shane Kipple as Spinner Mason: Emma's husband who has to mature at a fast rate.

Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi: the history teacher.

Recurring Cast

**Students**

Saorise Ronan as Jessica Bates**:** the queen bee, cheer caption. **(Grade 12)**

Alyson Stoner as Bella Mark**: **Jessica's follower. **(Grade 12)**

Melissa Benoist as Jamie Homes: a homophobic mean girl. **(Grade 10)**

Elle Fanning as Harrit Lewis: a stoner. (Grade 10)

Joel Courtney as Mark Monroe: a stoner. (Grade 10)

Matreya Fedor as Alyson Lee: Jamie's side kick. **(Grade 10)**

Burkley Duffield as Nathan Ryan: the playwright and Lea's and Ashley's supportive friend. **(Grade 10)**

Zachary Gordan as Ryder Farber: Sally's boyfriend** (Grade 9)(NEW) **

Peyton List as Sally Keens: the girl wanting more friends. **(Grade 9)(NEW)**

Jack Short as Samuel Eppton: Ashley's middle school brother. **(Grade 6)**

**Kids**

Multiple babies as Jemma Nelson: Emma and Spinner's baby.

**Adults**

Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart- an actress who helps Emma with her problems, married to Jay.

Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- a mechanic married to Manny.

Nina Dobrev as Mia Jonas**:** Isabella's mom.

Chad Michael Murry as Ronan Martin**: **the sexy new principle.

Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash: Marco's best friend.

Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt: A overachiever coming back home, married to high school friend, Toby Isaacs

Jake Epsten as Craig Manning: a famous musician and Ellie's boyfriend.

Samuel Chu as Chad Chen**: **Lea's older brother.

Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk: Marco's ex-best friend.

AnnaLynee McCord as Kay O'Neal: Babmi's actress on West Drive. **(NEW)**

Matt Lanter as Kris Henie: Matthew's actor on West Drive. **(NEW)**

Gillian Zinser as Giga Kendall: Lila's actor on West Drive. **(NEW)**

Rebecca Sinclair as herself: West Drive's writer. **(NEW)**


	2. Hall Of Fame (1)

**A/N: Here we go, get ready to start a crazy season two of Degrassi: New Beginnings. You won't expect what's coming. It's All Or Nothing for the students of degrassi. Read and review, love you guys thanks. **

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack and Gary are walking in the mall.)_

Jack: I can't believe school starts back up soon.

Gary: I know I'm so not ready to stop spending every waking moment with my amazing and sexy boyfriend.

_(Gary kisses Jack.)_

Jack: What time is it?

Gary: 7. Why?

Jack: A new episode of West Drive comes on tonight.

Gary: _(smiling)_ You and that show.

Jack: _(smiling) _Hey, I got you addicted to it this summer. You can't deny it.

Gary: Yeah I guess you did.

_(Someone taps on Jack's shoulder.)_

Rebecca: Hey I couldn't help but over hear you two talking about West Drive.

_(Jack starts to breathe heavily.)_

Jack: _(overwhelmed) _Oh my baby Jesus! Your Rebecca Sinclair aka the writer/creator of West Drive aka the best TV show in the world.

Rebecca: Yes I am. Are either of you two in to acting?

Jack and Gary: I am.

Rebecca: Well…I have an opening for a new character._ (Rebecca reaches in her bag and pulls out two scripts.) _Do you two wanna try out?

Jack: Really?

Rebecca: Yep, were holding auditions today at 6.

Jack: Okay, is that okay with you Gary?

Gary: Yeah.

Rebecca: Great, I'll be looking forward to seeing you too.

_(Rebecca gives Jack and Gary the scripts, she walks away smiling.)_

Jack: Oh my god did this really just happen?

Gary: Yeah I think it did.

Jack: But there's only one spot.

Gary: _(worried)_ Let's not let this get between us. Okay? I don't want this turning are perfect summer into an imperfect summer.

Jack: _(loving) _Don't worry nothing will ever come between us, okay?

Gary: Okay.

_(Gary and Jack kiss.)_

**Sub Plot- Maddox**

_(Maddox is sitting in the car listening to music.)_

Mrs. Beerens: Maddox, where here.

_(Maddox looks outside his window and see's his new house, a big 3 story house.)_

Maddox: Oh goody.

_(Maddox rolls his eyes.)_

Maddox: _(annoyed) _Why did we have to move from Beverly Hills all the way to Toronto?

Mr. Beerens: To keep you out of jail.

Maddox: We couldn't just move to the next city?

Mrs. Beerens: No, Maddox, California wasn't good for you. Okay? You got into too much trouble down there.

Maddox: You act like I won't get into any trouble down here.

Mrs. Beerens: You won't!

_(Mr and Mrs. Beerens gets out of the car and walk into their new house, Maddox rolls her eyes.)_

Maddox: Oh but I will.

**Third Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is sitting at The Dot with Chad.)_

Chad: _(sweetly)_ Can't you forgive me?

Lea: Why should I?

Chad: Because you're my sister, your suppose to love me.

Lea: _(angry)_ How am I supposed to love someone who had sex with my girlfriend behind my back?

_(Chad laughs.)_

Chad: Ashley came on to me, I didn't come on to her, okay? I'm sorry stuff went down between us….Come to my party I'm throwing tonight, okay?

Lea: _(excited but hiding it)_ Sure.

Chad: You can bring your friend, Nathan, I won't end up fucking him.

Lea: Are you sure?

Chad: Haha, I'm positive.

Lea: See you at the party.

_(Lea laughs and walks away.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack is talking to Isabella and Jane.)_

Isabella: So you and Gary are auditioning for West Drive?

Jack: _(excitedly) _Yes.

Jane: _(happily)_ Oh my god, one of my friends are gonna be famous.

Jack: _(jumping up and down) _I know right!

Isabella: Wait…there's only one role being offered and you and Gary are auditioning, this won't like come between you guys will it?

Jack: _(confused) _No why would it?

Isabella: Because both of you guys love acting and want to do it for a living.

Jack: Yeah but we also love each other. Nothing is going to come between us.

Isabella: Aw, you guys are so sweet. I need a boyfriend.

Jane: Speaking about boyfriends I have to go meet mine.

_(Jane smiles and gets up.)_

Jane: If you meet Chloe Simon when you two go to audition say hi for me.

Jack: Okay.

_(Jane waves goodbye and leaves. Jack throws himself down on Isabella's bed.)_

Jack: Help me run lines?

Isabella: Sure.

**Sub Plot- Maddox**

_(Maddox is walking down the road, he sees a group of people talking. He see's two cars take off, racing.)_

Maddox: _(to himself)_ Is that street racing?

_(Maddox smiles and walks up to the group.)_

Maddox: Hey guys.

Alex: _(snobby) _What do you want?

Maddox: I wanna know if I could join you guys.

Alex: Do you even have a car?

Maddox: Yeah.

Alex: Okay well bring it down here around eight and we'll see.

Maddox: Okay.

_(Maddox walks away smiling.)_

Maddox: _(laughing)_ I told you I would find trouble down here mom.

**Third Plot- Lea**

_(Lea and Nathan are talking.)_

Nathan: _(over excited)_ I can't believe I get to go to a college party.

_(Lea turns around and looks at Nathan.)_

Lea: Nate, you not going to say that when we get to the party are you?

Nathan: Nope. Maybe. Only like once or twice.

_(Nathan and Lea laugh.)_

Lea: _(smiling)_ Nathan your such a nerd.

Nathan: _(sweetly and childish) _That's why you love me.

_(Lea and Nathan are standing outside her brother's house.)_

Lea: Okay let's go in, were a little early though so there might not be a lot of people in the house.

Nathan: Okay.

_(Lea smiles and opens the door and sees a bunch of people dancing and partying.)_

Nathan: _(laughing)_ Um, I don't think were early.

_(Lea drags Nathan out to the dance floor.)_

Lea: Come on let's dance.

_(Nathan and Lea smile and start dancing with each other, Lea gets beer and drinks it.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(At the audition, Jack is done, Rebecca is talking to him and Nathan.)_

Rebecca: Okay once I go through everything with the casting department I'll email you guys if you have a call back, okay?

Jack and Gary: Okay.

_(Jack and Gary walk away smiling.)_

Jack: _(happily and overwhelmed) _I can't believe I just auditions for West Drive.

Gary: Your really happy about this aren't you?

Jack: Um, yes.

Gary: _(laughing) _You're so cute. You wanna come back to my house?

Jack: Sure, we can wait to see if we got a call back.

Gary: And do other things.

_(Gary laughs and kisses Jack.)_

Jack: Yeah that too.

_(Jack and Gary walk outside and get into Jack's car.)_

**Sub Plot- Maddox**

_(Maddox drives up in his car.)_

Alex: _(smiling) _You have a nice car.

Maddox: _(stuck up) _I know and it's pretty fast two.

Alex: Is it faster than mine?

Maddox: Yeah.

Alex: Wanna test that out?

Maddox: Hell yes.

_(Alex smiles and runs over to his car.)_

Maddox: Maybe it wasn't a mistake moving out here.

_(Maddox and Alex take off racing down the street.)_

**Third Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is dancing with a Nathan.)_

Lea: I have to go to the bathroom!

Nathan: Okay!

_(Lea leaves.)_

Lea: _(singing drunkly) _Opps I did it again to your heart. Opps you...

_(Someone comes up and puts a rag over Lea's face and drags her into the bathroom.)_

Lea: _(half asleep) _What's happening?

_(Lea is thrown onto a bed.)_

Lea: _(half asleep) _What's going on?

Guy: Shh, you won't remember anything. Just shh...

_(The guy puts a rag over Lea's face again and Lea falls asleep.)_

**Main Plot- Jack**

_(Jack and Gary are laying in bed naked. Gary gets up and puts his underwear on.)_

Gary: I have to go to the bathroom.

Jack: Okay.

_(Jack smiles at Gary. Gary walks out. Jack gets an email to his phone.)_

_Rebecca: Jack you've made it you have a call back!_

_(Jack smiles, Gary gets an email from Rebecca too. Jack picks up Gary's phone and reads it.)_

_Rebecca: Gary, you've made it you have a call back! P.S. I really want you to play Ned and when I want something I get it. You're an amazing actor and it would be great to have you on West Drive._

_(Jack is looking at Gary's email jealously. He deletes the email and empties Gary's email's trashcan. He puts Gary's phone down on his bed.)_

Gary: Hey Jack, have you got an email yet?

Jack: Yeah. Check your phone, did you get one?

_(Gary checks his email.)_

Gary: Nope. But hey you did. That's all that matters. I'm so happy for you.

_(Gary smiles and kisses Jack.)_

Jack: _(faking a smiling)_ Thanks babe.

**…To Be Continued…**


	3. Hall Of Fame (2)

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(Jack is walking out of his call back. Gary runs up to Jack.)_

Jack: _(excited)_ They said that I got the part! I got the part!

Gary: _(happy) _Oh my god, that's great. I'm so happy for you baby.

_(Gary kisses Jack.)_

Jack: I can't believe I'm gonna work with Chloe Simon, my all-time favorite actress. I can't believe I'm gonna be on West Drive.

Gary: _(smiling)_ Well…what's going on with your character? What's his name…storyline?

Jack: Well his name is Ned. That's all I know about my character right now. They said they'll call me later with info about his storyline and personality.

Gary: Well that's great! I can't wait to see what intense plots they throw your way. You're a great actor and I know you can handle whatever they give you.

_(Gary kisses Jack again, Jack pulls away feeling guilty.) _

Gary: _(caringly)_ Jack? What's wrong?

Jack: _(serious)_ I need to tell you something.

_(Gary looks at Jack. Jack leads Gary to a bench.)_

Jack: You also got a call back.

Gary: _(confused)_ What? No I didn't, Rebecca never sent me an email.

Jack: She did but I deleted it.

_(Gary looks at Jack shocked.)_

Gary: _(angry)_ You did what?

Jack: _(emotionless)_ I deleted the email saying you got a call back.

Gary: _(mad)_ Why the hell would you do something like that?

Jack: _(sad and worried) _Because she said that she really wanted you to play Ned…she liked you more than me.

Gary: I can't believe you Jack!

_(Gary gets up from the bench.)_

Jack: _(crying)_ I'm sorry Gary.

Gary: _(looking back)_ I need some time to think about this.

_(Jack walks up to Gary.)_

Jack: _(trying to hug Gary)_ No…no…don't do this to me Gary. Come on I love you.

Gary: _(shaking his head) _No you don't.

Jack: Gary.

Gary: And the saddest part of all this is all you had to do is ask and I would've given up the part.

_(Gary walks away from Jack, Jack watches crying.)_

**Sub Plot- Maddox**

_(Maddox and Alex are talking in The Dot.)_

Alex: So later tonight do you wanna go for another race?

Maddox: _(happily)_ Hell yeah.

_(Alex and Maddox high five each other.)_

Alex: _(patting Maddox's back)_ You know Maddox you a pretty cool new kid.

Maddox: _(smiling) _Thanks, you're probably the coolest kid I meat down here.

Alex: What school are you going too?

Maddox: Degrassi.

Alex: Yep, I'm the coolest person there everyone else is self-conceded and bitchy.

_(Maddox laughs)_

Maddox: Sounds like my old school.

Alex: Well Degrassi's a pretty intense school there's been a school shooting, prom shooting, a student died because of a Lakehurst-Degrassi war and a lot more shit has went down there.

Maddox: Sounds like my type of school.

_(Maddox and Alex laugh.)_

**Third Plot- Lea **

_(Lea wakes up, confused.) _

Lea: _(looking around)_ What the?

_(Lea sees her cloths on the floor.)_

Lea: (_awkwardly)_ What?

_(Lea gets out of bed and puts her cloths back on, she starts to walk out of the room but she remembers something.)_

Guy: Shh, you won't remember anything.

_(Lea looks down at the ground.) _

Lea: What happen last night?

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(Jack walks into Isabella's house.)_

Jack: _(depressed) _Hey, Izzy.

Isabella: _(sad) _Hi.

_(Jack realizes Isabella is sad.)_

Jack: _(concerned) _What's wrong?

Isabella: _(sad) _Lucas passed away today.

Jack: _(hugging Isabella)_ I'm so sorry.

Isabella: It's okay…I'm not heartbroken over it. I mean if my mom died that would be a different story. But with Lucas dying I'm not all that sad. _(worriedly) _Am I a bad person?

Jack: No, I am.

Isabella: I think the reason I'm not that sad over Lucas dying is because he hasn't been in my life that long.

Jack: Yeah…me and Gary broke up.

Isabella: _(rolling her eyes)_ oh yeah, again? What did you do this time?

Jack: Kinda the same thing you did to Jane…I deleted his email about him getting a call back from West Drive.

Isabella: Yeah that never ends well.

Jack: Nope, but hey I got the part.

Isabella: Your gonna be on West Drive?

Jack: Yep.

Isabella: _(smiling) _I have a famous friend.

_(Jack smiles at Isabella.) _

**Sub Plot- Maddox**

_(Maddox and Alex are racing each other. Maddox looks over to smile at Alex. Then Maddox hears a loud bump noise. Maddox stops his car and gets out. Alex stops his car and runs over to Maddox.)_

Alex: _(stressed and scared)_ Oh my god, man, you…you hit someone.

_(Maddox looks down at a girl lying on the room beside his car.)_

Maddox: _(breathing heavy)_ Are you okay?

_(The girl doesn't move, Maddox looks to see if she has a pulse.) _

Maddox: She has a pulse.

Alex: _(freaking out) _You have to call the cops.

Maddox:_ (confused and angry) _What? No I can't.

Alex: You can't commit a hit and run!

Maddox: _(frantic)_ But I can't call the cops! The whole reason my parents moved me down here was so I could start new…have a new start. Not be the same Maddox I was back home...not be a trouble maker. But now look here I am again, making trouble.

_(Alex bends down besides Maddox.)_

Alex: Call the cops or I will for you. Make a choice.

_(Maddox looks at Alex then pulls his phone out of his pocket.) _

**Third Plot- Lea**

_(Lea and Nathan are talking at her house.)_

Lea: Where did I go last night?

Nathan: You went to the bathroom and didn't come back.

Lea: Oh.

Nathan: Why?

Lea: Because I woke up in a bed naked.

Nathan: _(concerned)_ Lea…

Lea: It's no big deal it was probably nothing.

Nathan: _(serious)_ Lea what if you were raped?

Lea: _(laughing) _What? No…I wasn't raped.

Nathan: _(serious and concerned) _Lea you woke up in a bed naked and you don't remember how you got there.

Lea: _(mad) _I'm not the type of person that happens to.

Nathan: There's not a certain type of person that happens to Lea, it can happen to anyone.

_(Nathan touches Lea's shoulder and Lea has a flashback of her getting raped, she pushes Nathan away.)_

Lea: _(emotionless) _Get out.

Nathan: _(confused)_ Lea, I'm just trying to help.

Lea: _(mad) _Get out!

Nathan: Lea…

Lea: _(crying and angry)_ Get out! Get out! Get out!

_(Nathan looks at Lea shocked and leaves. Lea falls onto her bed and starts to cry.)_

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(Jack is smiling, he calls Gary.)_

Jack: So I got Ned's info. His last name is Gables, he's the new kid that will do anything to get what he wants and doesn't care who he takes down to get it. Doesn't he sound cool.

_(Gary laughs)_

Gary: _(angry and laughing)_ Sounds just like you.

Jack: Gary, you can't still be mad at me.

Gary: Jack.

Jack: _(annoyed) _Come on Gary.

Gary: I wanna break up.

_(Jack starts to cry.)_

Jack: No, Gary, don't do this to me. Please.

Gary: I just can't be with someone who doesn't care who they hurt to get what they want.

Jack: _(mad)_ So you mean someone like you use to be before we started dating?

Gary: Look I don't wanna fight...bye.

_(Gary hangs up. Jack throws his phone at his bed room wall.)_

Jack: No, this isn't going to ruin my day…this isn't going to ruin my summer. I got a part on West Drive I can find someone better then Gary.

_(Jack smiles and whips away his tears.)_

**Sub Plot- Maddox**

_(Maddox walks out of the police officer.)_

Mr. Beerens: _(angry and disappointed)_ I can't believe you…the second day of moving here and your already on house arrest for running someone over while you were street racing!

Maddox: _(annoyed)_ I'm sorry.

Mrs. Beerens: _(angry) _Well sorry isn't gonna cut it. Turn your act around of were sending you to military school.

Maddox: _(mad)_ You can't be serious mom.

Mr. Beerens: She's serious.

_(Maddox rolls his eyes.)_

Mr. Beerens: You better hope we can find you a damn good lawyer here.

Maddox: _(snoopy) _Can'tyou just throw money at the problem like usually and make it all go away?

Mr. Beerens: Not this time. You've messed up big time.

_(Mr and Mrs. Beerens get into their car, Maddox gets in mad.)_

**Third Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is in her washroom and Images of someone raping her play over and over again in her head.)_

Lea: _(crying) _No, I wasn't raped! No! No! This doesn't happen to people like me, no!

_(Lea see's that she's crying.)_

Lea: I'm weak!

_(Lea starts hitting her mirror.)_

Lea: _(hitting her mirror.)_ I'm weak! I'm weak! I'm weak!

_(Lea nickels are bleeding. She looks down at them, then at broken reflection in the mirror. Lea falls on her washroom floor crying.) _

**Main Plot- Jack **

_(The next day, Jack is getting his hair and make-up done. He sees Chloe Simon. He quickly gets up and runs over to her.) _

Jack: (_excited and happy)_ Oh my god, your Chloe Simon…I love you.

Chloe: _(angry and snobby)_ Don't talk to me.

Jack: _(confused)_ What?

Chloe: _(angry)_ Because of you my character was wrote off the show. Yeah, she's being killed aka the reason her cousin, Ned, is coming to West Drive. Have fun while it last, I can already see you have no talent.

_(Jack laughs)_

Jack: _(pissed)_ Wow, you know I've had it with people. Look here Chloe, I have more talent then you ever will. I can't believe you were ever my favorite actress. Why don't you pack your shit and get the fuck out of here so I can become the next star character on West Drive. Kay?

Chloe: _(rolling her eyes) _Whatever have fun while it last.

Jack: What's that supposed to mean?

Chloe: _(meanly)_ It means you're only on until they can find someone hotter than you to replace you with. Then it bye bye Jack and hello new actor. It happens all the time, why do you think so many freaking characters die?

_(Jack starts to laugh)_

Jack: _(snobby) _Well they won't ever find anyone hotter than me. But now I see why you're being replaced.

_(Jack smiles and walks away, Chloe looks at him angry.)_

Chloe: Well I'll see you at Degrassi. I hear you go there.

_(Jack turns around.)_

Jack: You're going to Degrassi?

Chloe: Yep.

_(Chloe walks away smiling.)_

Jack: Oh great this should be a fun year.


	4. Dark Side

**Main Plot- Lea **

_(The first day of school, Lea is sitting in her homeroom, Nathan walks in.)_

Nathan: Hey Lea.

Lea: _(angry)_ Don't talk to me.

_(Nathan looks at Lea shocked.)_

Nathan: _(worriedly)_ Lea, come on you can't still be mad at me.

Lea: _(rolling her eyes)_ Yeah I can and I am.

_(Lea gets her things and moves up one seat. Nathan follows her.)_

Nathan: _(nice) _Come on, Lea, you're like my best friend.

Lea: _(smartly)_ I thought Ashley was your best friend.

Nathan: You're both my best friend.

Lea: _(angry) _Well I'm not anymore.

Nathan: _(sadly) _Look I'm sorry about what I said.

Lea: _(emotionless) _Look, Nathan, I don't give a shit if you're sorry. Just stop talking to me, okay?

_(Lea gets her things and moves u to the front of the class.) _

**Sub Plot- Gary **

_(Gary is walking with Jane.)_

Gary: I wanna do something new this year, I don't wanna act anymore. I just want something new.

Jane: Well you could join cheer.

Gary: _(laughing)_ Yeah not my thing.

Jane: I don't know… what all can you do?

Gary: I can swim really well.

_(Jane looks over at a poster and smiles.)_

Jane: Well I'll be right back.

_(Jane leaves and comes back within seconds.)_

Gary: What did you do?

Jane: _(happy)_ I signed you up for swimming.

Gary: What?

Jane: Today after school you're gonna try out for the swim team.

_(Gary smiles)_

Gary: This might just be the new thing I need.

**Third Plot- Miguel **

_(Miguel is walking with Morgan and Bryson.)_

Miguel: _(overwhelmed)_ This school is huge. How are we supposed to find any of our classes?

Bryson: _(looking around)_ I know right? I knew I should've gone to Bardell.

Morgan: _(smiling)_ Guys be happy where starting are ninth grade year at Degrassi aka the most dramatic school in the world.

_(Miguel, Bryson and Morgan laugh.)_

Morgan: So what do you have first hour, Miguel?

Miguel: Music.

Bryson: Your dad let you take music?

Miguel: _(smiling)_ Not exactly.

Morgan: _(snobbish) _You didn't tell him.

Miguel: _(sticking up for himself) _No. But you guys know how my dad is; he wants me to study law like all my other brothers and sisters. He doesn't even want me worrying about music.

_(Bryson laughs and taps Miguel's shoulder.)_

Bryson: Well sorry to break it to you but your dad will find out eventually. Well here's my first hour, English, see you guys later.

_(Bryson walks into English, Morgan and Miguel continues walking down the hall.) _

**Main Plot- Lea**

_(Lea is asleep in history, Marco walks up to her desk.)_

Marco: _(waking Lea up)_ It's the first day of school and you already feel asleep, am I that boring?

Lea: _(sleepy)_ I'm tired.

Marco: _(playfully)_ Well you can sleep when you get home.

Lea: I can sleep now too.

_(Everyone in the class laughs except for Lea and Marco.)_

Marco: _(serious) _Lea, I'm going over some important things. You did to stay awake.

Lea: _(angry)_ I don't need to do anything.

Marco: _(getting mad) _Lea!

_(Lea gets up from her desk and starts to walk out of the room.)_

Marco: Where do you think you're going?

Lea: Away from here so I don't have to hear you yell about me sleeping!

_(Lea rolls her eyes and walks out of Marco's class, down the hall and out of the school.)_

**Sub Plot- Gary **

_(Gary is getting dressed after his swim tryout. The coach walks up to him.)_

Coach Jerry: Hey, Gary, you did really good out there today.

Gary: _(excited)_ Thanks, do you really think so?

Coach Jerry: Yes, you did a great job.

_(Gary smiles, the coach slaps Gary's butt then walks away. Gary looks at him weirdly. The coach looks back and winks at Gary. Gary quickly gets dressed and runs out of the locker room.) _

Gary: What just happened?

**Main Plot- Lea**

_Dear Diary, I still can't believe I was raped…I was raped. That doesn't happen to people like me. Why did it happen to me? Me of all people, why did it have to happen to me? WHY ME! I won't ever be the same; he stole something from me that can't ever be replaced._

_(Nathan walks into Lea's room; Lea quickly puts her diary under her pillow.)_

Lea: _(meanly) _What are you doing here?

Nathan: _(nicely) _We need to talk.

Lea: About what?

Nathan: I heard about you little outburst in Mr. Del Rossi's class.

Lea: _(rolling her eyes and annoyed)_ Your point?

Nathan: _(concerned)_ Are you doing drugs?

Lea: _(laughing)_ No Nate.

Nathan: Lea, tell me the truth.

Lea:_ (annoyed)_ I'm not doing drugs!

Nathan: _(confused) _Then if it's not drugs what's wrong with you? Huh? What?

Lea: Do you really wanna know Nate?

Nathan: Yes.

Lea: _(crying)_ I was raped! There, I was raped!

Nathan: _(dumbfounded)_ What?

Lea: _(crying) _At my brother's party. I was raped.

_(Nathan hugs Lea.)_

Nathan: _(comforting)_ I'm so sorry…have you got checked out? To see if you have anything or if your pregnant?

Lea: _(whipping away her tears)_ No and I'm not going to.

Nathan: _(worried)_ What? Lea, come on you have to.

Lea: No I don't Nathan. You're the only person I've told…and I plan and keeping it that way.

Nathan: Lea, you need to tell someone else. You can't keep acting like this.

Lea: I thought you would understand.

Nathan: Lea, I do….I'm just worried about you.

Lea: Well don't be.

Nathan: Lea, come on.

Lea: _(emotionless)_ I need to get some sleep.

Nathan: Lea….

Lea: _(angry)_ Go home, Nathan.

_(Nathan looks at Lea worried then leaves.)_

**Sub Plot- Gary **

_(The next day, Gary and Gabe are walking.)_

Gabe: So did you make the swim team?

Gary: I have no idea, I haven't looked yet.

Gabe: Oh.

Gary: Did you make the football team?

Gabe: Oh yeah.

_(Gary smiles at Gabe.)_

Gabe: Well I think the list is up of who got in and who didn't.

_(Gary smiles and looks at the list.)_

Gary: _(excited and happy)_ Yes! I made it on the team!

_(Gabe smiles)_

Gabe: _(happy) _That's great dude!

(Coach Jerry walks up to Gary.)

Coach Jerry: _(sexual) _Can't wait to see you today at practice.

_(Coach Jerry walks away smiling, Gary watches him awkwardly.) _

**Third Plot- Miguel **

_(Miguel walks into his house; his dad is waiting for him inside.)_

Mr. Castillo: _(angry)_ You're taking music class?

Miguel: _(defensive)_ Look dad….

Mr. Castillo: I told you I didn't want you thinking about music. That's not a real career.

Miguel: _(angry)_ Yes it is dad.

Mr. Castillo: _(aggressive)_ No it's not.

Miguel: _(getting angry) _Dad!

Mr. Castillo: I'm pulling you out of that class and that's finale.

Miguel: No it's not dad! I'm staying in music and that's finale.

Mr. Castillo: Don't talk to me like that, Miguel.

Miguel: I'm staying in music and I'm not going to be a lawyer, okay?

_(Miguel rolls his eyes.)_

Mr. Castillo: I'm calling Degrassi in the morning.

Miguel: _(snobbish)_ Do it and I tell your girlfriend, Gale, about Hanna aka her daughter.

Mr. Castillo: _(worriedly)_ What are you talking about?

Miguel: _(laughing and angry) _I'm talking about how you're fucking your girlfriend's daughter! Yeah dad, I know about it.

Mr. Castillo: _(defensive) _You won't tell her.

Miguel: _(getting in his dads face) _Oh yeah? Watch me.

Mr. Castillo: Fine you can stay in that stupid little class.

_(Mr. Castillo walks away from his son mad.)_

**Sub Plot- Gary **

_(Gary is getting dressed after swim practice; he's the only one in the locker room. Coach Jerry comes in.) _

Coach Jerry: _(creepy)_ You're doing so good.

Gary: _(awkwardly)_ Umm…thanks.

Coach Jerry: _(smiling) _You're welcome. You know you're my favorite new swimmer.

_(Coach Jerry starts to touch Gary, Gary tries to pull away.)_

Coach Jerry: Come on I know you want me.

Gary: N….

_(Coach Jerry cuts Gary off, Coach Jerry kisses Gary. Gary pulls away quickly and runs out of the locker room shocked and scared.)_

**Third Plot- Miguel **

_(The next day, Miguel walks into Degrassi. Morgan and Bryson walk up to him.)_

Morgan: So you out of music yet?

Miguel: Nope and I don't plan on being token out anytime soon.

Morgan: Until your dad finds out.

Miguel: He already knows.

Bryson: _(confused) _He doesn't care?

Miguel: _(smiling) _Well I wouldn't say that exactly.

Morgan: What did you do Miguel?

Miguel: Remember this summer how we found that nasty tape of my dad and Gale's daughter?

Bryson: _(shocked)_ You didn't.

Miguel: Yep, I used that against him.

Morgan: _(laughing) _Well whatever it takes.

Miguel: Yep, whatever it takes.

_(Miguel, Bryson and Morgan walk down the hall together.)_

**Main Plot- Lea**

_(Nathan walks into Lea's room.)_

Nathan: Lea, you weren't at school today so I came here to drop off some lunch for you.

_(Nathan looks around worried.)_

Nathan: _(worried) _Lea?

_(Nathan walks into Lea's bathroom and sees her lying on the floor, with her wrist cut blood around her.)_

Nathan: _(scared and crying)_ Oh my god!

_(Nathan pulls out his phone and calls 911.)_

**Sub Plot- Gary **

_(After school, Gary gets in his car. He looks in his back seat and sees Coach Jerry sitting there.)_

Coach Jerry: _(creepy) _Hello Gary.

Gary: _(freaked out)_ What the hell are you doing in my car?!

Coach Jerry: _(laughing) _To tell you something.

Gary: I don't care what you have to say.

Coach Jerry: _(mean and crazy)_ Yes you do. Tell anyone about what happen and I tell everyone you were obsessed with me and your raped me. Okay?

Gary: _(scared) _Okay.

Coach Jerry: _(happy)_ Yep, see you tomorrow at practice.

Gary: _(emotionless) _No….I'm done with swimming.

Coach Jerry: No you not.

_(Coach Jerry kisses Gary and gets out of Gary's car. Gary quickly starts his car and drives away.) _

**Main Plot- Lea**

_(Lea wakes up in the hospital; Nathan is sitting on the other side of the room.)_

Lea: _(half-asleep)_ Nathan?

Nathan: _(calm) _Lea, you're awake.

Lea: _(disappointed)_ You found me?

Nathan: Yep.

Lea: _(worried)_ Did you tell my parents why I tried?

Nathan: No.

_(Lea's parents run into the room and hug her. Lea mouths 'thank you' to Nathan. Nathan smiles and walks out of the room.)_


	5. Monster

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm finally back from my very long hiatus. So sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been super busy and haven't had much time to write. Degrassi: New Beginnings is coming back with dramatic, crazy and powerful episodes…so pretty much everything you love about DNB. Well read and review…thanks. You guys are amazing (: **

**Main Plot- Chloe/Alex**

_(Chloe walks into Degrassi.)_

Chloe: _(snobby)_ Just another day in this horrible place they call a school. Great.

_(Chloe starts walking; she breaks a heel and falls to the ground dropping her books.)_

Chloe: Fuck me.

Alex: _(smiling)_ Maybe later.

_(Alex helps Chloe up then bends down to get her books.)_

Alex: There you go. I'm Alex Callins by the way.

Chloe: _(stuck up)_ Thanks and I'm Chloe Simon. But you already knew that.

Alex: Yeah, didn't you play that Cambi girl on West Drive? The girl who had cancer and then her evil twin thing came and like tried killing her but then they became friends and your character got killed off like last month, died from getting hit by a car.

Chloe: _(mad and snobby) _Cambi died from an air plane crash. Your thinking of Jamie and that was last year, how could you get me confused with her?

Alex: Okay, sorry. So what are you doing later tonight?

Chloe: I have an audition for a new TV show. Why? _(Laughing meanly)_ You weren't going to ask me out were you?

Alex: _(Laughing) _No I don't date. But meet me at The Dot after your audition. Okay?

Chloe: _(weirdly and mean)_ The Dot?

Alex: It's a place where a whole bunch of Degrassi kids hang out. Look it up. I'll see you there.

_(Alex walks away smiling, Chloe watches him smiling.) _

**Sub Plot- Jack **

_(Jack is shooting a scene for West Drive.)_

Kay: _(overly dramatic)_ Ned, don't do this.

Jack: _(angry)_ Bambi, don't tell me what I can and can't do!

_(Jack runs into a building.)_

Giga:_ (weirdly and overly dramatic) _Ned, what are you doing in my house?

Jack: _(smiling crazily)_ Lila, I'm here to take your boyfriend.

Giga: _(laughing)_ You won't ever get him.

Jack: _(smiling)_ Wanna bet?

_(Jack pulls a gun out of his bag and points it at Giga. Giga and Kay look at each other shocked.)_

Jack: _(crazy)_ I'll do anything to get what I want.

_(The camera zooms into Jack's face and you hear the gun shot.)_

Rebecca: Cut!

_(Jack, Giga and Kay all start laughing.)_

Jack: Wow that was an intense scene.

Kay: Yeah it really was.

_(Jack walks over to hair and make-up and sits down. Kay and Giga follow him.)_

Kay: _(happy) _So wanna go get something to eat with the rest of the cast?

Jack: _(sad) _No I can't. I have an English report to write.

Giga: _(confused)_ You're still in school?

Jack: Yeah.

Giga: Oh. I dropped out during my junior year.

Kay: I dropped out during my freshmen year.

Jack: Wait….so you guys don't go to school anymore?

Kay: Nope. School and acting aren't really a good mix.

_(Kay and Giga laugh.)_

Giga: Well we better get going.

Kay: See you later Jack.

Jack: Bye.

_(Jack looks at himself in the mirror.)_

Jack: _(smiling)_ Maybe I should drop out.

**Main Plot- Chloe/Alex**

_(Chloe walks into The Dot, Alex is waiting for her in there.)_

Alex: _(smiling) _So you came?

_(Chloe sits down.)_

Chloe:_ (rolling her eyes_) Well…I had nothing better to do. I just got back from my audition.

Alex: So I'm your second choice?

Chloe: _(smartly) _Yeah.

Alex: You know, Ms. Chloe Simon, I actually like you. Me and you are a lot alike.

Chloe: Well that's cool.

Alex: _(laughing)_ Your supposed to say oh Alex I loooovvvee you.

Chloe: _(faking a laugh then looking at him meanly) _But that would be a lie.

_(Spinner walks up to them.)_

Spinner: Are you guys ready to order?

Alex: I want some hot wings, she'll have the same. With two cokes.

_(Spinner smiles and walks away.)_

Chloe: I don't eat fatty foods.

Alex: You will today.

_(Alex smiles at Chloe, Chloe smiles back.)_

Alex: So do you wanna come to my house after this?

Chloe: _(laughing) _No.

_(Alex looks at Chloe shocked.)_

Alex: What?

Chloe: I don't hook up with people; I have to date them first.

Alex: Well this is our first date.

Chloe: I thought you don't date.

Alex: Well I guess I'll try something new.

**Third Plot- Gabe **

_(After a football game, Gabe is looking at something online in the locker room. Gary walks up to him.)_

Gary: Hey man, sorry about the game tonight.

Gabe: My game has been off lately….I just need something to boost my game. Something like this.

_(Gabe shows Gary the computer screen.)_

Gary: _(confused)_ Steroids?

Gabe: Yeah.

Gary: _(worried) _Dude, those have some pretty bad and serious side effects.

Gabe: _(laughing) _Like what?

Gary: Well for one I've heard they make your dick smaller and give you like man boobs.

Gabe: That's just myth.

Gary: _(serious) _Well it shrinks your heart and that's not a myth.

_(Gabe laughs)_

Gabe: _(patting Gary's back)_ Don't worry about me dude I'll be fine and besides I already ordered them. Just don't tell Jane okay? She'll freak.

_(Gary doesn't answer.)_

Gabe: _(annoyed)_ Okay?

Gary: Yeah….

_(Gary walks out of the locker room; he looks back at Gabe worried.) _

**Fourth Plot- Bryson**

_(The next day, Bryson is in class tapping his pencil, Morgan looks at him mad.)_

Morgan: _(annoyed) _Bry, can you stop?

Bryson: _(hectic)_ Stop what?

Morgan: Tapping your pencil.

_(Bryson looks at himself tapping his pencil.)_

Bryson: _(dumbfounded) _Oh…I didn't even know I was doing that.

_(Bryson stops and Mr. Del Rossi shushes him. Bryson glares at Marco then continues to talk.) _

Bryson: _(excited and hyper)_ So what are you doing this today? After school?

_(Bryson gives Morgan a second to respond, she doesn't.)_

Bryson: _(persistent)_ Hello…Morgan. Morgan. Morgan.

_(Morgan rolls her eyes and looks at Bryson.)_

Morgan:_ (whispering and annoyed) _I'm going home and helping my mom. Now can you shut up and do your work so we don't get into trouble?

_(Bryson smiles and looks down at his paper, but within seconds looks back at Morgan.)_

Bryson: _(loud) _So we can't hang out today?

_(Marco walks over to Bryson.)_

Marco: _(laughing)_ Mr. Bryson.

Bryson: _(mocking) _Mr. Del Rossi.

_(Marco smiles at Bryson.)_

Marco: Look, I'm going to try and put this in the nicest way possible…shut up.

_(Marco smiles at Bryson then walks back to his desk. Bryson rolls his eyes, then starts talking again.)_

Bryson: _(hyper and hectic) _So…Morgan…do you wanna hang?

Morgan: _(whispering) _No…gosh, sometimes I wonder if you're on drugs Bryson.

_(Bryson laughs and Marco glares at him.)_

Marco: Mr. Bryson, I have a nice golden ticket with you name on it.

_(Marco pulls out detention and smiles at Bryson, Bryson looks at him sad.)_

Bryson: _(pleadingly) _Come on Mr. D.

Marco: Come up and sign your new detention.

_(Bryson rolls his eyes and opens his folder, he already has two detentions from today.)_

Bryson: Great another one to add to the collection.

**Main Plot- Chloe/Alex **

_(The next day, Alex walks up to Chloe and grabs her hand.)_

Alex: _(nicely)_ Come on girlfriend, I'll walk you to your locker.

Chloe: (rudely) You really wanna make this fake dating thing real don't you?

_(Chloe pulls her hand away from Alex.)_

Alex: _(confused)_ What?

Chloe:_ (snobby)_ I asked around about you and this Isabella girl told me what you did to her last year.

Alex: _(still confused) _Isabella?

Chloe: Isabella Jones, the girl you secured over last year.

_(Chloe walks away from Alex, Alex chases after her.)_

Alex: _(defensive) _Okay yeah I did that but I actually like you…she was just easy.

Chloe: _(laughing madly)_ Wow, the fact that you would say that pisses me off even more.

_(Chloe rolls her eyes and walk away from Alex, Alex watches her sad.)_

**Sub Plot- Jack **

_(Jack is eating lunch with Isabella, Jane, Gabe and Gary.)_

Jack: _(serious) _So I'm thinking about dropping out.

_(Isabella, Jane and Gabe look at him shocked.)_

Isabella: _(confused) _What? Why?

Jack: Because acting and school aren't a good mix.

Isabella: If my mom could tackle school, me and a modeling job I think you can tackle school and acting.

Jack: _(laughing) _But it would be a lot easier to just give up and besides I have the papers, Emma and Spinner just have to sign them. 

Gary:_ (angry) _Yeah just ruin your life even more.

_(Gary gets up mad from the lunch table.)_

Jack: _(snobby) _Well I can see he's still bitter from the break up.

Isabella: He is right though. Honestly, dropping out could ruin a lot of things for you.

Jack: But I'm gonna be an actor, I don't need school.

Isabella: And if acting doesn't work out for you?

_(Jack looks away from Isabella.)_

Jack: _(defensive)_ Well it's my choice.

Gabe: You really shouldn't do it dude, my cousin did it when she got pregnant her junior year and she regrets it now.

Jane: I agree with Gabe and Izzy.

_(Jack gets up from the lunch table mad.)_

Jack: _(mad)_ I thought you guys would understand!

_(Jack walks away angry and upset, Ryder and Sally walk up to the table.)_

Ryder: Do you guys mind if we sit here? Were kinda new.

Isabella: No not at all.

_(Ryder and Sally smile at Gabe, Jane and Isabella and they sit down.)_

**Third Plot- Gabe **

_(Gabe is getting ready for football practice; he pulls a bottle of steroids out of his locker.)_

Gabe: Take one per day.

_(Gabe laughs and pours four into his hand.)_

Gabe: I think four is a better number.

_(Gabe smiles and swallows the four pills then runs outside.) _

**Fourth Plot- Bryson**

_(Bryson is sitting on the couch while his dad and mom yell at him.)_

Mr. Force:_(concerned)___Son, are you on drugs?

Mrs. Force:_(lovingly)_ It's okay if you are…we can get you help.

Bryson: _(annoyed)_ No mom…no dad…I'm not on drugs.

Mr. Force: Then what is it? Why are you getting in trouble all the time?

Bryson: I don't know.

Mr. Force: He's probably ADHD.

Bryson: Dad. I'm not ADHD.

Mr. Force: Don't get in anymore trouble.

Bryson: Whatever.

Mr. Force: Next time you get in trouble for being hyper and annoying in class you're going to get tested for ADHD…got it?

Bryson: Sure whatever dad.

_(Bryson rolls his eyes then walks up to his room.)_

**Main Plot- Chloe/Alex **

_(Chloe is lying in her room doing homework, she hears someone singing outside her window.)_

Chloe: _(annoyed) _What the bloody hell is that?

_(Chloe walks out to her balcony and sees Alex outside of her house.)_

Alex: _(singing badly)_ I love the way you make me feel!

_(Chloe looks at him embarrassed.)_

Chloe: _(rolling her eyes) _Oh my god, Alex, shut up!

Alex: _(happy)_ No, not until you give me a chance.

Chloe: Fine.

Alex: So were dating?

Chloe: _(smiling)_ Yes. But if you hurt me in any way I'm gonna kill you.

_(Chloe laughs and walks back into her room.)_

**Sub Plot- Jack **

Emma:_ (angry and confused) _You wanna drop out?

Spinner: _(serious)_ No, you're not dropping out Jack.

_(Jack rolls his eyes.)_

Jack: _(whiney) _But I just wanna focus on acting.

Emma: So you wanna drop out because of acting?

Jack: Yes.

Emma: Well then you're quitting your acting job.

Jack: _(angry)_ What? No!

_(Jemma walks up to Spinner and Emma.)_

Jemma: Hungry.

Emma: Not now honey. Go play.

_(Jemma walks away.)_

Spinner: Then you're staying in school, that's the only way you can continue acting.

Jack: _(angry and overly dramatic) _Why the hell do you guys have to ruin my life?

_(Jack rolls his eyes and walks away from Emma and Spinner mad.)_

Spinner: Don't worry babe, he'll be over this phase soon.

Emma: I know I just hope Jemma never goes through this phase. I don't think I can handle going through it a second time.

**Main Plot- Alex/Chloe **

_(Still doing homework, Chloe's phone starts to ring.)_

Chloe: Hello?

Sandy: Hello, Chloe Simon, it's Jessica. The writer of This Is It. I just called to tell you, you got the job. You're playing Annie.

Chloe: _(happy) _Really?

Sandy: Really.

Chloe: _(excited) _Oh my god! Thank you.

Sandy: _(laughing) _No thank you. See you tomorrow.

Chloe: Okay, bye.

_(Chloe hangs up and screams.)_

Chloe: _(smiling)_ Everything is finally going my way!


	6. In Case

**Main Plot- Ashley **

_(Ashley is with her dad at an air port.)_

Mr. Eppton: _(comforting)_ You know saying goodbye isn't the worst part.

Ashley: _(sad)_ I'm just worried about you that's all, I mean…you're going back into the army.

Mr. Eppton: _(sincere) _I'll be fine Ashley. Don't worry about me, okay? 

_(Ashley starts to cry.)_

Ashley:_ (crying) _Okay.

_(Mr. Eppton hugs Ashley, Mrs. Eppton and Samuel walk over to Ashley and Mr. Eppton.)_

Mr. Eppton: Everything will be fine.

_(Mr. Eppton gets up and hugs Samuel.)_

Mr. Eppton: _(caringly)_ I'll miss you buddy.

Samuel: _(watery eyed)_ I'll miss you too dad.

_(Mr. Eppton smiles at Samuel and walks over to Mrs. Eppton. They kiss.)_

Mr. Eppton: _(Romantic and sad)_ I'll miss you.

Mrs. Eppton: _(fighting back tears)_ I'll miss you too baby.

_(Mr. Eppton and Mrs. Eppton kiss again, Mr. Eppton looks at Ashley and Samuel.)_

Mr. Eppton: _(staying strong) _I love you guys.

_(Mr. Eppton starts to walk away from his family. He looks back at them and smiles.)_

Ashley: _(crying)_ He'll be okay, right?

Mrs. Eppton: Yes baby, he'll be fine.

_(Ashley starts crying again, Samuel pulls her into a hug as they wave goodbye to their dad.) _

**Sub Plot- Alex/Chloe **

_(Alex and Chloe are making out on his bed.)_

Alex: _(smiling) _You know my mom's gone.

Chloe: _(looking at him weirdly)_ Okay?

Alex: Well we've been dating six weeks now and we've been on four dates.

Chloe: _(snobbish) _We've been on three dates.

Alex: I'm counting this as a date, but _(sexual)_ I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have sex.

Chloe: _(shaking her head and laughing) _No.

Alex: Come on, Chlo, we've been dating six weeks.

Chloe: Yeah six weeks isn't that long.

Alex: It is for me. This is the first time I've dated someone and been serious about it.

Chloe: Well if you're so serious about it you can wait, can't you?

Alex: But I don't wanna wait.

_(Alex starts to kiss Chloe's neck, Chloe pulls away.)_

Chloe: _(getting mad) _Well I do.

Alex: Chlo, I'm so horny right now.

Chloe: _(rolling her eyes)_ well go masturbate!

_(Alex looks at Chloe awkwardly)_

Chloe: _(angry)_ I'll go home so you can get to it. I need to read over my lines anyways.

_(Chloe smiles and walks away from Alex.)_

Alex: Wait.

Chloe: _(annoyed) _What Alex?

Alex: _(childish)_ Are you sure you don't wanna have sex?

_(Chloe rolls her eyes and slams Alex's door.)_

Alex: I'll take that as a no….

**Third Plot- Bryson**

_(Bryson is talking to Morgan in his room.)_

Bryson: _(hyper) _My dad's making me get tested.

Morgan: _(confused) _Tested for what?

Bryson: _(laughing_) ADHD…he's worried about me because I'm so hyper all the time and it's getting me in trouble at school.

Morgan: Oh well I see why he's worried; you're always hyper and totally frantic.

Bryson: What? No I'm not.

_(Bryson starts to pace around his room.)_

Bryson: _(smiling)_ I don't see what you talking about.

Morgan: _(smiling) _Well you can't stay still right now….

Bryson: _(angry) _Whatever, I think you should go.

Morgan: What?

Bryson: Go!

_(Morgan gets up from Bryson's bed.)_

Morgan: _(weirdly)_ Well tell me what the doctors say.

Bryson:_ (mad) _Whatever.

_(Morgan walks out of Bryson's room.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley **

_(Ashley is looking at pictures of her dad in her room. Samuel walks in.)_

Samuel: _(sad) _Ashley….

_(Ashley looks up at Samuel.)_

Ashley: _(smiling) _Yeah Sammy?

Samuel: _(watery eyed)_ I'm worried about dad.

_(Samuel starts to cry; he walks over to Ashley and hugs her.)_

Ashley: _(fighting back tears)_ He'll be fine….he'll be okay.

Samuel: _(worried and scared) _But what if he's not?

Ashley: He will be…what do you want for dinner? Mom's working late.

Samuel: _(still crying)_ Pizza.

Ashley: _(comforting) _You and pizza. Well we don't have any pizza but we have some pizza rolls. Want them instead?

Samuel: Sure.

Ashley: _(patting his head)_ Okay buddy. I'm gonna go cook.

_(Ashley smiles and walks out of her room. She walks into the bathroom and starts crying.)_

**Sub Plot- Alex/Chloe **

_(Chloe is sitting on bed with Kris.)_

Chloe: So how's West Drive going with that thing being on it?

Kris: _(smiling) _It's going great; I know you really hate Jack but he's a wonderful actor and he's kinda cute.

Chloe: _(rolling her eyes)_ Ewe, don't say that.

Kris: _(laughing) _What? It's the truth.

Chloe: _(snobbish)_ Whatever.

Kris: Anyways, how are you and Alex doing?

Chloe: _(unsurely_) Good I guess.

Kris: _(confused) _You guess?

Chloe: All he wants to do is have sex.

Kris: And you don't?

Chloe: No. I'm not ready.

Kris: Well then sext him.

Chloe: What?

Kris: Send him sexy pictures.

Chloe: What kind of sexy pictures.

Kris: Of you naked.

_(Kirs starts to laugh.)_

Chloe: You know that might just work.

_(Chloe looks down at her phone smiling.)_

**Third Plot- Bryson**

_(Bryson is at the doctors with his dad.)_

Bryson: _(confused)_ So I have ADHD?

Doctor: Yes.

Mr. Force: _(concerned) _So what can we do about this?

Doctor: I have some pills he'll need to take every day or he'll start to act out again.

Bryson: Does this mean I'm crazy?

Doctor: No it just means… you're wired differently.

_(The doctor smiles at Bryson, Bryson smiles back.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley **

_(Ashley is in Samuel's room.)_

Ashley: _(lovingly) _Good night Sammy. I'll see you tomorrow. Am I taking you to school?

Samuel: _(sighing)_ Do I have to go?

Ashley: _(laughing) _Yes.

Samuel: Then yeah I guess you're taking me.

_(Ashley smiles at Samuel.)_

Ashley: _(comforting) _Okay night.

Samuel: Night.

_(Ashley walks out of Samuel's room and into her room. She grabs her phone and calls Lea. Lea doesn't answer.)_

Ashley: Great. She's still mad at me.

_(Ashley gets up from her bed and walks downstairs and into the kitchen. She pulls a wine bottle out of the wine cooler.)_

Ashley: _(smiling) _This should help me feel better.

_(Ashley is about to open the bottle when she hears the front room door open, she quickly puts the bottle away and her mom walks into the kitchen.)_

Mrs. Eppton: _(motherly)_ Hey baby sorry I had to work late tonight. What did you and Samuel eat? You save me some?

Ashley: No we didn't save you anything because we made pizza rolls and there nasty if you heat them up again. Do you want me to make you something?

Mrs. Eppton: _(smiling) _No it's fine, just go to bed. You need some sleep.

Ashley: Okay. Love you mom.

Mrs. Eppton: Love you too.

_(Ashley walks up stairs and into her room. She falls onto her bed and starts to cry.)_

Ashley: I miss you daddy.

**Sub Plot- Alex/Chloe**

_(The next day, Alex walks up to Chloe at her locker.)_

Alex: _(happy) _Hey sexy.

Chloe: _(smiling and sexually)_ Hey… did you like my gift?

Alex: _(laughing)_ Yes. Yes I did. You gonna send more of those gifts?

Chloe: _(jokingly)_ I don't know, should I?

Alex: Yes.

_(Alex kisses Chloe, Chloe smiles at him.)_

Chloe: Well if you really want more.

Alex: Oh I do.

Chloe: Well check your phone in a few minutes.

_(Alex smiles and Chloe walks away and into the girl's washroom.)_

Alex: Yes.

**Third Plot- Bryson**

_(Bryson is walking down the hall with Morgan.)_

Morgan: _(confused)_ So you have ADHD?

Bryson: Yeah, that's why I'm so hyper all the time.

Morgan: Oh I see.

Bryson: _(smiling)_ Yeah sorry about flipping out on you yesterday.

Morgan: It's fine.

Bryson: I only did it because I was scared you and Miguel would think I'm crazy.

Morgan: What? We would never think that. We'll always love you. No matter what nothing will ever come between our friendships. Okay?

Bryson: Okay.

_(Bryson laughs and hugs Morgan.)_

Bryson: Thanks for being so… cool.

Morgan: _(laughing) _Anytime.

_(Morgan and Bryson walk into class.)_

**Main Plot- Ashley **

_(Nathan and Ashley are walking down the hallway together.)_

Nathan: _(caringly)_ So how are you holding up since your dad left?

Ashley: As good as I can. I have to stay strong for Samuel and my mom.

Nathan: _(smiling)_ How are they doing?

Ashley: Well there taking as well as they should.

Nathan: How about your mom is she working a lot of over time again like last time?

Ashley: Yeah…well I'm guessing she's going to.

Nathan: _(worried)_ Does she not remember how hard it was for you to be there for Samuel 24/7 and concentrate on school? You almost failed grade six.

Ashley: _(defensive)_ Look, Nate, I'll be fine this time. Okay? Me and Sammy are both older. Besides I have a friend helping me.

Nathan: Yeah I'll be there for you but right now I have to go to class, don't wanna be late.

_(Nathan walks away and Ashley walks up to her locker. She pulls out a water bottle full of wine.) _

Ashley: _(smiling)_ I was talking about this.

_(Ashley smiles and closes her locker.)_


	7. Cancer

**A/N: Well this episode is a pretty intense episode for Jane and for sure one of my favorite plots to write this season; along with Ashley's and Jack's. What do you guys think of the episode? You like? You don't like? Read and review. Thanks 3 **

**Main Plot- Jane**

_(Jane, Jack, Isabella, Gary and Gabe are walking down the hallway. Jane looks sick.)_

Jack:_ (worried) _Jane, are you okay? You look a little sick.

Jane: Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little cold, that's all.

_(Jane smiles at Jack, she starts to get dizzy. She falls down, everyone looks at her shocked.)_

Isabella: _(shocked) _Oh my god, Jane.

_(Gabe helps Jane up.)_

Jane: _(smiling)_ I'm fine, don't worry.

_(Gary looks at Jane weirdly.)_

Gary: _(concerned)_ Jane, your noise. It's bleeding.

Jane: _(confused)_ What?

_(Jane feels underneath her noise for blood, she touches the blood.)_

Jane: _(weirdly) _Oh...it's just the dry air from the school. I'll be right back, okay?

Isabella: I have to get going too; I need to talk to Jessica.

_(Isabella walks away and runs up to Jessica. Jane smiles at her friends then quickly walks into the washroom and cleans up the blood around her noise then looks in the mirror scared.)_

Jane: _(scared and worried)_ What's wrong with me?

**Sub Plot- Isabella**

_(Isabella is talking to Jessica in the hallway.)_

Jessica: _(smartly) _And why should I let you back on the cheer team?

Isabella: Because cheer is my life. I live and breathe for cheer.

Jessica: _(smiling evilly)_ Your point? I don't care about what you like.

Isabella: _(pleading)_ Come on, Jessica. I know I messed up last year but I've changed. I promised.

_(Jessica rolls her eyes.)_

Jessica: _(annoyed)_ I have to talk to Bella about this.

Isabella: _(smiling)_ And if she says yes?

Jessica: Then you may be able to be back on cheer.

Isabella: _(excited)_ Thank you so much. You won't regret it.

_(Isabella hugs Jessica; Jessica pulls away quickly and looks at her disgustedly.)_

Jessica: _(mean)_ Don't touch me.

Isabella: Sorry.

Jessica: Oh and a word of advice, if you want to be back on cheer lose some weight. You're looking a little fat.

_(Jessica smiles then walks away laughing. Isabella looks around the hallway embarrassed.) _

**Third Plot- Kira/Morgan**

_(Marco is talking to his history class.)_

Marco: So everyone will be working in groups of twos.

_(Morgan looks back at Bryson happy and mouths 'me and you?') _

Marco: You'll be researching some history facts about a famous Indian, you guys can choose.

_(Marco smiles at the class, Kira walks into the class holding her books close to her chest.)_

Marco: _(excitedly) _Oh everyone, here's our new student Kira….

_(Kira cuts Marco off before he can say her last name.)_

Kira: _(smiling and nervously)_ Yep everyone I'm Kira. Nice to meet you guys.

_(Kira smiles at everyone and then looks at Marco.)_

Marco: Well were just about to start working on our history projects. Were partnering up, you can be with Morgan.

_(Morgan looks up at Marco confused, then at Bryson.)_

Morgan: _(disappointed) _Well were not working together.

Bryson: Its fine, I'll work with Miguel.

_(Kira walks back to sit next to Morgan, smiling.) _

Kira: Hi, I'm Kira.

Morgan: I'm Morgan.

Kira: _(sincere)_ Sorry about me and you partnering up. I know you wanted to be with your friend.

Morgan: It's okay. I need some girl friends anyways and you seem like you might be cool.

Kira: _(smiling)_ Thanks.

_(Kira smiles and laughs with Morgan.)_

**Main Plot- Jane**

_(At lunch, Jane is sitting with Isabella, Jack and Gary.)_

Gary: Where's Gabe?

Jane: Oh he's playing football with some of his friends.

Gary: Oh. _(Worried)_ Aren't you going to eat something, Jane?

Jane: _(holding her stomach)_ No I don't feel like eating anything right now.

Jack:_ (concerned) _Jane you should really see a doctor.

Jane: Jack, I'm fine.

Isabella: _(annoyed)_ Jane.

Jane: _(laughing)_ It's just a cold.

Isabella: _(worriedly and mad) _Jane, no it's not. It could be something bad.

Jack: Just go see a doctor to make us all feel better.

Gary: I agree with Jack and Izzy.

_(Gary smiles at Jack, Jack smiles back. They quickly look away from each other.)_

Jane: _(getting annoyed) _Guys for real I'm fine.

Gary: Jane.

_(Jane gets up from the table mad.)_

Jane: I'm fine!

_(Jane starts to walk away; she gets dizzy and passes out. Jack, Gary and Isabella run over to her. Jane looks up at them.)_

Isabella: _(worried and scared) _Jane, you're not fine. If you don't call a doctor I'll call your dad and tell him too.

_(Isabella looks at Jane scared and concerned.) _

Jane: _(giving in)_ Okay, I'll call a doctor.

**Sub Plot- Isabella **

_(A few minutes later, Isabella is throwing her lunch tray away. Jessica walks up to her.)_

Jessica: _(meanly)_ I thought I told you to lose some weight.

Isabella: _(weirdly) _You did.

Jessica: Then why aren't you doing it?

Isabella: I ate a salad.

Jessica:_ (annoyed) _With tones of ranch dressing on it. You already look ten times fatter.

Isabella: _(shocked) _Jessica….

_(Jessica rolls her eyes.)_

Jessica: _(shaking her head) _Lose the weight or your off cheer, okay?

Isabella:_ (excited and smiling)_ So I'm back on?

Jessica: Yes but go on a diet. We don't need any fat girls on the team.

_(Jessica walks away with an evil smile. Isabella walks into the washroom and looks to make sure no one's in there. She goes into a stall and vomits herself.) _

**Third Plot- Kira/Morgan **

_(After school at Kira's house, Morgan and Kira are sitting on Morgan's bed.)_

Kira: So do you wanna do our project over Pocahontas?

Morgan: Sure.

Kira: Okay. Well let's find some info out about her.

Morgan: _(wonderingly) _Wait…I have a question.

Kira: Okay, what is it?

Morgan: Is your family like rich?

Kira: Why do you think that?

Morgan: _(amazed)_ Because, your house is four stories and your bedroom is like a whole floor with two walk in closets full of cloths.

Kira: Look, I like you. I think we can become friends. But if I tell you this you have to promise not to let this like make our friendship thingy different.

Morgan: _(confused)_ ….Okay what is it?

Kira: _(seriously)_ My dad's the famous action movie star, Dean Morley.

Morgan: Really? _(confused)_ Wait… but I thought he was gay?

Kira: He is but he hired someone to carry his baby.

Morgan: Oh. Why did you think this would change our friendship thing?

Kira:_ (hurt)_ Because after I tell someone they get close to me just to get close to my dad. They think they'll become famous that way.

Morgan: _(assuring) _Oh well you'll be happy to know I don't wanna be famous.

Kira: _(laughing) _Well that's a big relief.

_(Kira and Morgan look at each other and laugh.)_

**Main Plot- Jane **

_(Jane is sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor walks in.)_

Jane: _(happily) _So is there anything I can take to get rid of this cold?

Doctor: _(calmly) _I wish it was that simple.

Jane: _(confused)_ What?

Doctor: I have to do some more test and a bone mario biopsy.

Jane: _(scared) _Why?

Doctor: _(comforting and nicely) _Because all your symptoms point to Leukemia, cancer of the blood.

Jane: _(shocked and confused)_ Cancer? But?

Doctor: _(comforting) _I know it's a scary word but the good thing is if it is cancer we caught it early and we can beat it. Okay?

_(Jane is looking at the doctor shocked and scared. She shakes her head and starts to cry.) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella **

_(Isabella is standing in front of a mirror looking at herself. Her mom yells from downstairs.)_

Mia: Dinner's done.

_(Isabella smiles)_

Isabella: I'm not hungry.

Mia: Are you sure? I mad your favorite, tacos.

Isabella: Okay. I'll be down in a few.

_(Isabella smiles and walks down stairs, the scene switches to Isabella after dinner in her bathroom vomiting herself. She comes up and looks at herself in the mirror and whips her mouth off.)_

Isabella: _(happy)_ This is so gonna work.

**Third Plot- Kira/Morgan **

_(The next day, Kira and Morgan are walking down the hallway. Miguel and Bryson walk up to them.)_

Bryson: _(smiling) _Hey you're the new girl right?

Kira: Yeah.

Morgan: _(proudly)_ And my new friend.

Kira: _(laughing)_ Yeah and her new friend.

_(Kira and Morgan laugh.)_

Bryson: So who did you guys do your project over?

Kira: Pocahontas.

Miguel: _(amazed)_ No way so are we.

Morgan: _(smiling and confident) _Well what can I say? Great minds think alike.

_(Morgan and Miguel start to laugh; Bryson pulls Kira to the side.)_

Bryson: Hi, I'm Bryson by the way.

Kira: Hey Bryson. You can call me Kira, or new girl, whatever you like better.

_(Kira winks at Bryson and walks away. Bryson watches her walk away with a smile on his face.)_

**Main Plot- Jane**

_(At lunch, Jane, Gabe, Jack, Gary and Isabella are sitting together.)_

Jane: _(shaking)_ I need to tell you guys something.

_(Gabe, Jack, Gary and Isabella look up at Jane.)_

Jane: _(sad, heartbroken and scared) _I went to the doctors yesterday and they said I have all the signs of Leukemia, cancer of the blood.

_(They all look at each other shocked.)_

Gabe: _(shocked) _What does that mean?

Isabella: _(worried)_ Do you have cancer?

_(Jane fakes a smile.)_

Jane: _(staying strong)_ No, no….I'm sure I don't have cancer. It's most likely something else.

Jack: _(reassuring)_ Yeah. I mean you're a good person and on top of that your only 16. What 16 year old do you know of who gets cancer?

Jane: _(looking at Jack) _Spinner had cancer at a young age.

Jack: _(hopeful) _True…but you can't have it...Your Jane.

Jane: I hope not.

_(Jack hugs Jane.)_

Jack:_ (comforting and sincere) _If you do you can get through it. My dad and Spinner did, I'm sure you can.

_(Jane starts to cry.)_

Jane: _(scared)_ But what if I don't?

_(Isabella and Gabe walk over to hug Jane, Gary walks up behind them.)_

Isabella: _(smiling at Jane.) _You will.

Jane: Your dad didn't.

Isabella: That was because they caught it too late.

Jane: _(seriously)_ There's only like a 50% chance I'll live.

Gary: _(caring)_ Jane, if you have cancer you'll beat it. Okay?

Jane: _(heartbroken)_ What if I can't?

Gary: _(smiling)_ You will.

Jack: When will you know if you have it or not?

Jane: _(whipping away her tears) _Me and my dad have to go to the doctors after school today.

Gabe: _(loving)_ Were all here for you.

_(Gabe kisses Jane.)_

Jane: _(looking at Gabe)_ Will YOU really be there for me?

_(Jane looks away embarrassed)_

Gabe: _(confused) _What do you mean?

Jane: _(bitter and emotionless)_ I'm gonna lose all my hair….I'm gonna be ugly.

Gabe: _(pulling Jane's face to his)_ Jane look at me, no matter if you have hair or you don't have hair you'll be beautiful in my eyes. Okay? I love you and I always will.

Jane: I love you too.

Isabella: We all love you.

_(Jane smiles at her friends.) _

**Sub Plot- Isabella **

_(After lunch, Isabella is in the bathroom vomiting. Sally walks in.)_

Sally: _(worried)_ Um, hey girl…are you okay?

Isabella: _(coughing)_ Yeah I'm fine.

_(Isabella gets up off the bathroom floor and smiles at Sally.)_

Sally: Your Isabella right?

Isabella: Yep. You're Sally?

Sally: Yes. I know this isn't my business but were you vomiting yourself?

Isabella:_ (laughing) _No just got a little sick.

_(Isabella smiles.)_

Isabella: See you around?

Sally: Yep.

_(Isabella walks out of the bathroom and Sally watches her worried.)_

**Main Plot- Jane**

_(Jane and her dad are sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor walks in with paper work.)_

Doctor:_ (smiling) _Hello you must be Jane's father.

Mr. Forter: _(worried) _Yes…is my daughter going to be okay?

_(The doctor sits down.)_

Doctor: _(calm)_ It looks like we caught this early.

_(Jane looks at the doctor scared.)_

Jane: _(nervous) _Caught what early?

Doctor: The cancer.

Mr. Forter: _(crying)_ Oh my god….

_(Jane sits in silence.)_

Doctor: _(comforting)_ Look I know that sounds scary but this cancer is completely treatable and curable.

Mr. Forter:_ (concerned and confused) _What should we do? Where should we go?

Doctor: There's a great stay in cancer treatment center down town.

Jane: _(confused)_ Stay in?

Doctor: You'll be living there until the treatment is done.

Jane: No I can't do that.

Mr. Forter: _(worried) _Janie?

Jane: Dad…what about my school year. I'll have to repeat it.

Mr. Forter: No you won't there's a school in the treatment center and your friends and family will be free to visit you when they please.

Jane: _(concerned)_ When will we start the chemo therapy?

Doctor: Next week.

Mr. Forter: Janie, do you wanna go?

Jane: _(emotionless) _Will it cure me or whatever?

Doctor: _(resurging) _Yes. Look Jane, I know you'll beat this. You seem like a strong person.

Jane: _(scared) _Let's hope I am.

Doctor: So will you be going there?

Jane: _(faking a smile) _If it will make me better then…yes.

_(Jane looks at her dad and hugs him.)_


End file.
